11 Years Later
by EO4EVER
Summary: It has been 11 years. 11 years since that night. The night when Adam left Allison with a child that he didn’t even know about. What will happen when him and his daughter cross paths? Adison.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have decided to write a lot of first chapters and which ever story gets the most reviews, I will update first. This chapter is just the intro, so it is nothing big.**

Summary: It has been 11 years. 11 years since that night. The night when Adam left Allison with a child that he didn't even know about. What will happen when him and his daughter cross paths? Adison.

XXX

**Manchester, New Hampshire**

**September 15, 2009**

XXX

The top 10 headed back to the hotel that they were staying at. The tour was over. Everyone had a blast, but was sad to see it end. Everyone was staying at the hotel for the night and heading back home to LA in the morning.

XXX

"Fine! Be that way Adam!" Allison shouted at him. She couldn't believe it. He was leaving her after everything that had happened the night before. It was a night that she would never forget.

"Look Allie, I'm sorry, but this is the way that is has to be," replied Adam. He didn't want to break Allison's heart, but he had to. Little did he know this would be the last time that he would ever see her for the next eleven years.

"Why? Then why did you have to say that you were in love with me last night? Just to mess with me?" Allison shouted at Adam.

"We have to go. The busses are going to leave in five minutes," he sighed.

"Fine. But I never want to see you again!" And with that seventeen-year-old Allison Iraheta stormed out of the hotel room. That would be the last time that either of them would see each other for the next eleven years.

XXX

**Los Angeles, California**

**October 21, 2009**

XXX

Allison, Lil, and Megan were in Allison's apartment, which she moved into after the tour. She had told Lil and Megan about the night with Adam and they swore that if either of them ever saw him again, they would murder him.

Allison walked back from the bathroom and saw Lil and Megan fighting over the remote. But they stopped when they saw Allison looking all wrecked. She sat down on the couch between Megan and Lil.

"Allie? What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"I'm pregnant," she replied. Tears streamed down her face.

"Wh- what?" asked Lil.

"I swear I am going to kill Adam!" Megan shouted. Hearing Adam's name only made her cry harder.

"No," Allison replied. "You can't tell him."

"You are pregnant with his _child_!" Lil said.

"I don't care. He has no place in my life anymore."

"Wait. You _are _going to keep it, right?" asked Megan.

"Of coarse I am. Why would you even ask that?" responded Allison. "What Adam did was wrong, but my baby doesn't need to suffer because of it."

"I just had to be sure," responded Megan. "It will be hard, but it will be worth it in the end,"

"Oh god," Allison said after a while. "I am 17 and pregnant with a gay mans child!"

'You will be a great mother. I promise you that Allie. I see the way you act with Ryder (Megan's son.). And with Lil's kids. (She has kids, right? Well she does now)" Megan replied.

"What am I going to do? Adam can't find out," Allie told her two best friends.

"You need to tell him," Lil said.

"No Lil! He already broke my heart once. I don't need to ever see him again," she replied.

"Fine! But we will help you. Every step of the way," added Megan.

"Yeah. Even when you push us away, because we all know that you will. We are going to be here for you. But the press is going to find out and then Adam eventually will," Lil Rounds replied. "What are you going to do then?"

"I already switched all my numbers and he doesn't know where I live, so it should be fine. I will just lie and say that it isn't his. I mean, he's gay, no one will suspect anything, right?" Allison asked.

"I don't know sweetie. They shouldn't. But are you going to tell Kris? He is your big brother. He deserves to know," asked Megan. Allison nodded through her tears.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell him. I was going to tell him what happened anyway, but I just wasn't sure about when yet. But I guess that I have to tell him soon then, right?"

"Right," the other girls replied.

***

Kris and Katy Allen came over to her place later that day. Megan and Lil had left so the three could talk in peace.

"I've got big news!" Katy and Allison exclaimed at the same time. They laughed.

"You first," said Allie.

"Kris and I are going to have a baby," she announced.

"No way," Allie said.

"Yes way!" she replied.

"Congrats guys! You are going to make great parents," she replied. "Way better then I will," she mumbled.

"What?" Kris asked. She couldn't have just said what he thought he heard… right? "Did you just say what I thought you said?" he asked.

Allison nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," she sobbed at Katy put her arm around her to comfort her.

"Who is the father?" Kris questioned her.

"Adam," she managed to choke out. "After the Manchester concert he told me that he loved me and then, well, you can guess what happened. But then the next morning he told me that we couldn't be together and that the previous night was a mistake." She cried even harder.

"I swear! I am going to _kill _him!" Kris said.

"No! You can't tell him. I don't want him to ever find out."

"Are… are you going to keep it?" Kris asked. He didn't really want to ask it, but he had to know. He had to be sure.

"How could you even ask that?" Allison shouted. "This is my baby! It doesn't deserve to die just because Adam decided to be a jerk!"

"Sorry," Kris replied. "I just had to ask. I had to know."

"It's okay. Sorry for snapping at you. Stupid hormones," she smiled. "I'm not going to kill my baby… oh my gosh I'm having a baby!"

"Yeah, my little sister is having a baby," Kris smiled. "And just for the record, I am never going to talk to Adam ever again,"

"Me neither!" Katy agreed. "Who else knows?"

"Megan and Lil. That's it. Megan is going to help me tell my parents in the morning and she said that there is a way for the press not to find out about my baby. Because if the press finds out that means that Adam will find out,"

"Yeah. And Allie?" Kris asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You're gonna make a great mother,"

"Thanks Kris," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: 11 YEARS LATER

"Ashley, sweetie, it's time to wake up," Allison said, shaking the shoulder of her 11 year old daughter. It has been over 11 years since that night that Adam had left her pregnant with Ashley. But, she didn't need Adam in her life. She was perfectly happy with just having Ashley. Kris and Katy had helped her A LOT the first year of Ashley's life. Her career had its time. She had 3 CD's out and had even managed to go on a couple of tours while Katy watched Ashley.

"Tired," she replied. Ashley, she was living a normal life. No one knew that she was Allison Iraheta's daughter, and she liked it that way. It was annoying at times, but it was worth it. She didn't like to have a lot of attention. Only one person knew about it, and that was her best friend, Taylor.

Allison pulled the covers back and turned the lamp on. "Get up," she said before leaving the room. Ashley groaned and got up. She looked around the room. It was COVERED with posters. Some of her mom, but mostly of the one person that her mother would never talk about. Adam Lambert. Her mom didn't exactly like her obsession with him, but she lived with it. He was HUGE right now, and every teenage girl had posters of him. So it wasn't uncommon. But Ashley had no idea what so ever that Adam was her dad, and Allison intended to keep it that way.

Ashley threw some clean clothes on and walked down the stairs, her iPod playing Adam's latest song. She was like her father in many ways. First, she had those piercing blue eyes that her mother had loved so much. She was into theater and rock music, which could have come from either her mother or her father. And she could hit those high notes that other people in her class didn't even conceder to be a note. But like her mother, she had brown hair (but had died it red) and was not a morning person and had the same bubbly personality, as Adam would call it.

"Hurry up and get ready. Taylor will be here any minute," Allison said.

"M'kay," Ashley replied. "Mom?"

"Yes Ash?" she responded.

"Why don't you like Adam? You guys were inseparable during Idol," Ashley asked.

"Were not talking about this now," she sighed. But she knew that she would need to tell her daughter at some point. She just didn't want to do it now. Or anytime soon, for that matter.

"Is it because you got pregnant with me?" she asked.

"Ashley!"

"What?" It was just a question," she responded.

"Eat your breakfast,"

"Fine."

***

Okay, this is it for this chapter. The next one will be about her day at school. I think that Adam might make an appearance in the third chapter.

**So how should Ashley and Adam meet? **


End file.
